Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly to CMOS image sensors in a stacked chip formation.
Background
Image sensors have become ubiquitous. They are widely used in digital still cameras, cellular phones, security cameras, as well as medical, automobile, and other applications. The technology used to manufacture image sensors, and in particular, complementary-metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, has continued to advance at great pace. For example, the demand of higher frame rates and lower power consumption has encouraged the further miniaturization and integration of these image sensors.
One way to increase the frame rate of a CMOS image sensor may be to increase the number of readout circuits operating in parallel. In conventional image sensors, one column of pixels in a pixel array may share one readout circuit. In other examples of the conventional art, one column of pixel cells in a pixel array may share a plurality of readout circuits. These solutions provide a higher frame rate, but require more silicon area, which is not be helpful in the miniaturization of silicon image sensors.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.